1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, relates to a communication device comprising a reconfigurable dual-feed antenna element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile communication devices are demanded to support more and more functions in order to meet the requirements of the consumers. Furthermore, mobile communication devices with a slim profile are becoming very attractive for the consumers. Accordingly, some communication devices use metal back covers to provide a slim or thin appearance. However, such metal back covers may cause strong effects on the performances of the internal antennas inside the communication devices. It hence becomes a great challenge for antenna engineers to design the internal antennas inside the communication devices to support multiple functions of wireless communication services and to attain good communications quality.